Gaming devices that provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. These gaming devices generally require a player to place a wager or pay a fee to initiate a play of the primary game. Upon receipt of the wager or fee, the gaming devices display a play of the primary game, display an outcome for the play of the primary game, and in some instances provide the player an award associated with the outcome of the primary game. Certain commercially available gaming devices provide bonus awards, bonus events, or both to a player based on the player's rate of play of the primary game. Generally, the faster a player plays the primary game, the more likely the gaming device will provide the player with a bonus award and/or a bonus event.
Certain other commercially available gaming devices enable players to play more than one wagering game simultaneously. Certain of these gaming devices enable players to play multiple plays of a same wagering game simultaneously, multiple plays of different wagering games simultaneously, or both. Providing a gaming device in which a player may play multiple plays of one or more wagering games at once enhances player enjoyment and excitement by reducing the boredom and monotony of playing a single play of the same wagering game several consecutive times at the same gaming device. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new types of gaming devices enabling simultaneous wagering game play that include new and different schemes and features, such as primary game features and bonus game features. A continuing need thus exists to provide new and exciting gaming devices and methods providing simultaneous wagering game play.